The present invention is related to a valve for a vent. More specifically, the present invention is related to a valve for a vent that can open 100% which has an inner leaf and an outer leaf opposing the inner leaf.
Prior art fan air valves have restricted airflow since they open less than essentially 100%. The present invention controls the airflow when multiple fans work in parallel in a vented enclosure when one or more fans stop functioning. It prevents the pressurized airflow, pumped by the remaining fans, from leaking to the lower pressure inlet end of fans. It has a nonrestrictive airflow (it opens 100% ) and takes less space above the fans, than prior art fan air valves.
The present invention pertains to a valve for a vent. The valve comprises an inner leaf having a closed state which covers the vent and blocks gas flow through the vent in a first direction, and an open state which opens the vent and allows gas flow through the vent in a second direction. The valve comprises an outer leaf opposing the inner leaf.
The present invention pertains to a method for controlling gas flow through a vent. The method comprises the steps of moving an inner leaf and an outer leaf opposing the inner leaf on the vent from a closed state which covers the vent and blocks gas flow through the vent in a first direction to an open state which opens the vent and allows gas flow through the vent in a second direction with gas flow moving in the second direction through the vent. Then there is the step of stopping the gas flow in the second direction allowing the inner leaf and the outer leaf to each move to the closed state.